Itachi or Sasuke? Sakura's Understandings
by Stormx3
Summary: Sakura, a girl who isn't exactly the most popular around has a sudden twist of fate... two brothers are fighting over her. One she has liked for a long time, but the other just fascinates her... Who will she choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked through the school gates, making sure her sleeves were pulled up past her fingers. She knew no one wanted to look at her, but she couldn't help but feel like she was constantly being watched and judged by everyone around her.

Every day was the same, and they just kept blurring together. She had decided a long time ago she'd just go with it, try to endure and think of new things every day.

She got to her locker and as usual, there were several papers on their screaming insults.

"Blackboard forehead"

"Pig face"

"UGLY"

"Depression is sad, like you"

Deciding she had no time to care, she simply tore them off and threw them in her school bag, and then proceeded to her first class.

Sitting down at a table on the back side of the room, alone she felt somewhat free. She stared blankly at the work set, and decided she'd just do it for homework… her grades were already the best in the year, so it wouldn't really matter. Plus, it was a welcome distraction.

She sat doodling on the back of her book, thinking about a life she'd love to live… One with her crush, Sasuke Uchiha. Not that he'd so much as look at her, she thought.

She sighed and lay her head on her desk. Just as she did that someone slammed their books beside her.

"Hey Forehead." The girl teased rudely. "Heard you aced the last essay… mind doing mine for me? I don't have the time, and you clearly have plenty."

"Why would I?" I replied, trying to sound stronger than I actually was.

"Why? Well, let's see…" suddenly she grabbed my notebook and was holding tightly to my hair. "Because I want you to… and because if you don't, I might just tell your little crush here… Sasuke, that you, pathetic, little and ugly thing like him. You'll be the laughing stock of the whole school."

She threw my notebook back to me and walked off, "just think about it" were her final words.

I quickly shut my book and ran out of class. I couldn't tolerate that… Sure, I was pathetic, but I didn't need to be abused and called out on it like that…

I ran into the deep forest surrounding the school and sat behind a tree as tears began to fall from my eyes. "What a bitch…" I whispered to myself. "She doesn't know a thing."

"Who doesn't know a thing?" said a soft a voice that I couldn't pinpoint to a location. I stood up, leaving my notebook on the ground, "who's there?" my voice quaked as I spoke.

"Look up, will you?" responded the voice, and I did as it said.

Looking up into the tree I saw a man standing there, the light behind him making him look almost Godly. "I can't see you properly…" I replied, trying to wipe the previous tears from my eyes to get a better look.

Suddenly he jumped down and was in front of me. "The name is Itachi Uchiha," he said extending his hand, "pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Sasuke's brother?" I accidentally blurted out. Shit... now he's going to think I'm interested in his brother… oh no, he can't know. No one can know.

"Forget it." I quickly said, then raced off again into the forest.

"Come back! At least tell me your name!" I heard Itachi shout back, but I just couldn't. I couldn't draw attention to myself. Things were hard enough as they were already.

* * *

I finally returned home and went straight to my room. No one else was home, as usual. My parents were always out on missions or simply doing 'better things'.

I sunk into my bed and kept going over the embarrassing scene of today. Suddenly I realised I had left my notebook on the floor when I had met Itachi.

Crap, crap, crap, crap. He's going to know for sure now. Why am I so unlucky and stupid, oh my god.

I started fumbling around my backpack, hoping I had actually snuck it in there before I ran away somehow.

Nope, no luck. Argh, Sakura, you're so dumb, I thought to myself, as I took out the signs I had ripped off my locker in the morning.

"Who cares anyway…" I said to myself. "Not like it matters if he knows or not. I'm worth nothing, he won't even care."

Just as I finished saying that, I heard a knock at the door. "Mum? Dad?" I thought. It couldn't be them… they were never home this early.

I walked to the door quickly but opened it cautiously.

"Hello Sa-ku-ra," greeted the same voice as earlier.

"Itachi! What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live… and my name!" I exploded out of surprise.

He smirked and raised my notebook about his head, "you forgot this, and it had your name and address on the first page."

"Oh… Did you… see anything else?" I enquired shyly.

"Hm? Nuh, all I wanted was your name." he replied cluelessly.

I quickly took the notebook back, "um, thank you…" I managed to say.

"So, do I get to know more about you?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. No one cares about me… He must be kidding or something.

"I have no time for foolish jokes, Itachi… Whoever dared you to do this… it's not funny. Leave me alone." I slammed the door shut and walked back to my room without caring to hear his side of the story.

I fell onto my bed again and started drawing my dreams about Sasuke, feeling even more impossible and embarrassed than earlier, now that his older brother knew how pathetic I was.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

While I was getting ready to go to school, I noticed that the shirt I had worn yesterday was dirty from where I had been siting in the forest the other day. I sighed and went to go find another long sleeved shirt, but there were none.

"Damn it," I said out of frustration, then went to look at my left wrist. "The scars are barely noticeable now, I guess... No one will see, I'm sure."

So I left the house, wearing a regular red t-shirt, feeling incredibly self-conscious, but hoping no one would pay any attention. After all, they never did before.

Arriving at school, everything was the same. Not a glance, not a word to me, and the same old notes on my locker door.

I arrived in class and sat in my usual spot, but the moment I went to sit down I fell to the floor. "What the hell?" I said to no one in particular.

"Oops, sorry Forehead. Just wanted to ask you where's my homework?" said the same girl from yesterday, Ino Yamanaka.

Crap, I forgot about it... "Uh, it's in my locker," I lied, trying to save some time.

"In your locker, ay?" she said slowly, then slapped me hard across the face. "What good is it to me in your locker, huh?!" She then kept hitting me anywhere she could, while I tried to protect my body from the full force of it, but I couldn't help but whimper throughout it.

"What the hell is going on here?" a deep voice boomed. I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't one of Ino's friends coming to join in on the fun.

"Oh, it's nothing... she was just um..." I heard Ino use an innocent tone as she struggle to find words.

"Get out of here," the voice said, "all of you."

I opened my eyes, expecting to see a teacher or someone of the like, but instead, I nearly choked when I saw Sasuke standing there.

Oh my god, what do I do now... He's right in front of me, he knows what has happened... I can't hide now...

I slowly stood up and started limping back to my desk, "I'm fine, thank you." I said softly, trying to hold back the tears of pain. I was expecting him to just leave and carry on with his usual stuff, but instead he sat next to me. "You're Sakura, right?" he asked, looking somewhat worried.

"Y-Yes... How did you-" "Itachi told me about you." he cut me off.

"Oh... what..." I felt incredibly confused. What did Itachi tell him? Why was he sitting next to me? What the hell was going on?!

"He said he met you the other day, and you seemed jumpy. He wanted me to get to know you." he replied with a slight smile.

Then it turned into a frown as he picked up my left arm. "Looks like he had every right to be worried," Sasuke said in a soft tone. "Did you do this to yourself?"

I bit my lip, "yes, but... I've stopped, I'm fine now."

Sasuke's eyes met mine for a moment, "I can sort of understand why my brother is so interested in you..."

I blushed and turned away, what the hell was going on here. Had someone placed me in a new body?!

"I mean, you're very... mysterious." he coughed, clarifying what he had said earlier.

I nodded and started writing some stuff down in my notebook, trying to seem like his words hadn't affected me, at all.

"Itachi told me that you were mad at him or something?" Sasuke asked cautiously after a few moments.

"I just assumed he was trying to make a joke of me, like everyone else." I said bluntly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he made no comment about it. "Why don't you come hang out with Itachi and I after school today? He's really interested in you, and to be honest... You seem like a cool, genuine person. Something hard to come by in this school."

I felt the blood rise to my cheeks... My crush was asking me to hang out with... him... after school... HE SAID I WAS COOL.

I took a breath to keep my composure, "Alright then." I responded, attempting to hide the excitement in my voice.

Just as I agreed, the bell rang, and Sasuke and I sat in silence whilst all the girls in the class walked out and glared at me, and Sasuke returned it for me.

"See you soon," he said, "Itachi and I will stop by your place in 3 hours."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got home I started trying to get ready, but I was overly critical... which was not like me, at all.

"What is going on?!" I yelled to myself out of frustration. "Okay, look Sakura... it doesn't matter what you wear, you're still you... either they're just going to hate you or they might actually like you for being you. No problem, right?" I agreed with myself as I slipped into a casual red pink dress.

"I'll probably never see them again after today," I sighed. "But at least I got to have one day with him." I smiled.

Just as I finished getting dressed I heard the door bell ring. My body froze and I didn't know how to contain my excitement. I raced down to the door then slowly took a breath to remain cool and opened it.

"Hey Sakura," Itachi was the first to speak, "you look nice today."

"U-Uh... thank you." I blushed, wondering if Sasuke thought so too, even though he hadn't said anything yet.

"We're going to go to the movies, is that alright with you?" Itachi asked softly.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" I almost squealed. I quickly put my head down and walked outside, closing the door. "Keep your cool!" I whispered to myself.

"Uh, so... it's only down the road, I guess we can walk." Sasuke said, taking the lead ahead of me and Itachi.

* * *

"Hey... I'm sorry about the other day..." Itachi began to say.

"I know... don't apologise," I interrupted. "It's my fault, really."

"And why do you say that?" Itachi questioned, starting to walk a bit closer to me.

"I guess I just haven't really trusted people before... No one likes me or has reason to like me, so I assumed anyone saying acting as if they did was a false act..." I replied nervously. I'd never really told anyone this before... but it was nice to finally get my thoughts out. I shyly smiled at Itachi, "that's not too abnormal, right?"

Itachi nodded, "no, it makes sense... I just don't understand why you think no one has reason to like you."

I blushed, "uh... hey look, we're at the cinema!" I quickly said, finally taking my eyes off the ground.

"Ah... so we are..." I heard him softly say as he walked quickly to Sasuke. "You have the tickets already, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "of course, I never go unprepared!" He then turned to me, "do you want any popcorn or something, Sakura?"

"N-No thank you..." I nervously replied and looked down to the floor. "I'll be fine."

I heard Sasuke let out a small laugh, then he proceeded to walk to the cinema entrance, and I followed as Itachi again started to walk beside me.

"Do you think Sasuke will mind if I sit next to him?" I shyly asked without thinking.

"I don't think so... why?" Itachi responded, looking a bit concerned.

"Oh, n-no reason... I w-was just curious." I responded.

"You should sit in between us." Itachi offered with a smile.

"That sounds good to me." I replied, just as we arrived at our seats and found Sasuke already sitting there.

As I sat down I let out a small yelp as the chair hit my back where Ino had bruised it from the fight earlier today.

"What's wrong?" Itachi and Sasuke both asked simultaneously.

"Oh... it's just a small bruise I got from Inu earlier today..." I said looking at Sasuke, knowing he'd remember what had happened.

"What?! How could that happen?!" Itachi bursted. "Sasuke, I told you to look after her!"

Sasuke slowly spoke to his brother, "I'm really sorry... I just didn't know which one she was, and then arrived to class late while all of it had started..."

"It's not Sasuke's fault," I cut in feeling embarrassed.

"Then what...?" Itachi curiously asked. "You didn't deserve to get hurt."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't... but still, it was no one's fault... just..." I tried to find an excuse to drop the whole thing, "I just forgot to help Ino with something, and she got mad. Look, can we please just enjoy the movie? I'm fine... I don't know why you're so worried."

Itachi and Sasuke sat quietly back into their seats, not saying another word on the matter, but clearly still thinking about it.

* * *

After several minutes of silence had passed, I decided to try start some conversation with Itachi. I didn't know why, but I just felt easy talking to him...

"Um, Itachi... why did you ask Sasuke to look after me?" I asked curiously, twisting my hair around my finger.

"I just... didn't like the thought of you getting hurt. Didn't want you to feel the same way you did when I met you that day..." he replied a bit shyly.

"Oh... I see..." So he didn't know I liked Sasuke like that, good...

"What happened to you that day, by the way? And what happened with Ino...?" He gently enquired, giving a short glance to me then turning his face to the floor.

"To be honest..." I started, not being able to control my words. "I don't really have any friends. People like Ino sometimes take advantage of that to get me to do work with that... they sometimes physically hurt me, but most of the time I just do what they say and they leave me alone."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Itachi said sadly. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Mm..." I replied as the movie began and we all fell into silence, still unsure of whether or not what Itachi said was really true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Firstly, I'd like to apologize to the people who are following this story.**

**In all honesty, I had not expected to get any follows, or anything for it. I was just writing for the sake of writing. Unfortunately, I've been heavily tied up with school work recently, so I haven't really had time to update this or think of new ideas for it.**

**On that note, if you're really into it or just feel like it, would be great if you'd review with some ideas on what you'd like to see, and who you'd like to see Sakura end up with :o**

**I'll end here by simply saying thank you for reading and following.**

* * *

After the movie finished we all walked out of the cinema slowly towards the street.

"So, um... did you like that movie?" I asked Sasuke, trying to initiate some conversation.

"It was alright..." he stoically responded.

I don't know if I suck at conversation or if he's just not into talking... either way, too awkward to keep trying to talk to him now.

"Sakura, would you like us to walk you home?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, you don't have to..." I said. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as I imagined Sasuke walking me home and then giving me a goodnight kiss.

"Uh!" I randomly squealed out of embarrassment at the thought. Damn it, how do I cover this up. "Um... my foot just randomly hurt." I shyly smiled and tried to act normal.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, yeah, all good." I tried to reassure him. I started to blush again, so I began walking away in the direction home. "Um, seeya guys."

"Wait, we'll walk you home!" Itachi and Sasuke both said in sync.

I stopped and started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked quizzically.

"It just sounded funny to hear you guys say the say that at the same time." I smiled, finding it amusing that something had actually made me laugh so much.

Sasuke and Itachi both grinned, then Sasuke stepped in line with me and we all began walking home.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been so talkative tonight..." Sasuke quietly said to me.

"Oh... that's alright. I just assumed you didn't really like talking to me or something." I said bluntly.

"What?! No, I enjoy your company. I'm just a bit worried tonight, that's all." he responded.

"Oh, alright then..." I decided not to inquire about what was troubling him... it probably wasn't any of my business anyway.

When we finally reached my house, Sasuke randomly took his phone out.

"Could I have your number?" he coolly asked.

"Oh, me as well, please." Itachi asked as well, smiling.

"U-Uh... yeah, um sure." I said fumbling to find my phone in my pocket.

We exchanged numbers and then said our farewells and parted ways.

I went into my room and sat on the floor, trying to process all that had happened today.

"So... I just made two friends... and one of them is the guy I like." I whispered to myself. I suddenly had the urge to attack my pillow and squeal.

"Ah! Sasuke was so cute, ohmygod!" I kept shouting into my pillow.

"I wonder if I should text him now... wait no, it's too late for that. Maybe tomorrow, yeah..." I nodded, then heard me phone beep.

"Did he text me already?!" I thought, running to pick up my phone.

* * *

_Sasuke and I are glad you met up with us tonight. It was great hanging out with you._

_I hope we can catch up again, I'd love to know more about you. I have some questions, too... but maybe another time. :)_

_Thank you, I hope you sleep well!_

_~Itachi_

* * *

I blushed a bit, Itachi is really sweet... I wonder if Sasuke is like that too? "Maybe when I get closer to him I'll get to find out!" I said excitedly.

I wondered about what Itachi wanted to ask me as I got into bed.

"Wait, what if he thinks I like Sasuke?! NO, what if he KNOWS.

Okay, I'm just freaking out again... I should just relax... and be glad that today happened... and fall asleep..."


End file.
